The manufacture of semiconductor devices is based on wafer composites of semiconductor dies, wherein most of the processes including photolithographic patterning, etching and deposition are applied from a wafer front side. After the functional elements of the semiconductor devices have been formed in the wafer composite, for semiconductor devices like power MOSFETs (metal oxide field effect transistors) a conductive layer is provided on the wafer rear side surface. Then the wafer may be sawn to obtain individual semiconductor dies. The rear side surface of the semiconductor die with a conductive structure resulting from the conductive layer is soldered on a chip carrier to obtain a semiconductor device assembly deployable in electronic circuits. It is desirable to manufacture reliable semiconductor devices assemblies.